


Circus Sideshow

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Hololive
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Acrobatics, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Circus, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Flirting, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, Kissing, Makeup Sex, Masturbation, Moral Dilemmas, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Performance Art, Pole Dancing, Pole Grinding, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Relationship(s), Shower Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Standing 69 (Position), Stripping, Teasing, Thigh sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, conflicted feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Performing in the circus was Polka's dream. Doing shows, riling up the crowd; she loved it. Even doing more risqué shows for them was a thrill. Then an old classmate of hers had to run into her, and things begin to change.
Relationships: Omaru Polka/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 98
Kudos: 47





	1. ''Spin Me Around...''

**Author's Note:**

> First fic of the new generation of Hololive, huzzah~
> 
> Funnily enough, this three-parter originated from the fact I had 3-4 separate ideas for Polka, and thought 'why not just combine them into one?'. And thus, here we are.
> 
> On another note, there'll be a bit more VTuber stuff alongside this fic; including a Mio, and a Matsuri/Tamaki fic in the coming weeks. I'll also be starting work on a Lolo 5-parter too, and with a high chance of a Lamy fic sometime soon as well.
> 
> On that note, check Lolo out; she's lovely:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hQASkhpMBf0
> 
> That said, please enjoy~

''Alright; one-two, one-two~''

The rumbles of the excited crowd could easily be heard through the thin walls of the circus tent, glaring lights beaming down on a circular stage with seats all around it. A single streak of beige flooring went from the circle to the outer rim of the tent to where Omaru Polka was currently waiting, psyching herself up and barely containing her excitement; her fennec fox tail swishing behind her rear avidly.

Circus performances weren't new to the clown-esque girl; the anxiety of performing had long since vanished. However doing _these_ kinds of shows was still new; it was a novelty, and an exciting one at that.

Soon she saw her director give the signal that she was up next; prompting her to quickly stride over to a nearby blue-white-red striped box with six black wheels near the base. She climbed inside and tucked her knees up to her chest; compacting herself as much as she could and using her slim frame to her advantage, then promptly pulling the lid down atop herself.

Darkness surrounded her, only a thin slit near the lid for her to breathe and see the lights around her – and soon the box jolted, moving of its own accord and following the pre-planned path for it. The lights overhead flashed and the clamour of the crowd grew louder, until soon Polka ascended a slight incline, moved a little forwards, and then came to a stop.

 _'Time to shine~!'_ Polka gleefully thought, pressing her hand against the top of the box – and then leapt out with as much force as she could.

With practised ease the blonde girl flipped mid-air, knees tucked close to her chest before she landed in a crouch – and sprung back up to her feet, flashing a bright smile at the crowds around her.

''Ohayo~'' Polka cheerfully greeted. ''Omaru Polka is here to put on a show, eheh~''

A low cheer came from the crowd; many of them males from their teen years to older gentlemen. Polka didn't mind that one bit.

''Thanks for coming to my private show tonight.'' She stated, making sure to look around and give plenty of attention to the crowd. ''It makes me super happy that you all came, despite it being an exclusive show – and for that...''

She put a finger to her lips, smiling deviously as she whispered. ''I'll be sure to put on a _great act_ , hehe~''

The crowd cheered for her, the unified approval in their voices eliciting another pretty giggle from Polka, smile bright but eyes half-lidded, a certain naughtiness tingeing them as she batted her eyelashes. Purposefully she ran her hands up herself, making sure to look several random men in the eye as her lithe fingers ran up over the cups of her dress, soon sliding them up to her collarbone.

Giggling she ran her fingers back south, over her medium-sized breasts and down to her stomach. With nimble fingers she began to unbutton her ribbon-shaped buttons, making sure to do it _just_ slow enough to tease her viewers. One button became two, then three; her corset loosening until it was barely hanging closed. That was fixed as she unstrapped the bit at the top of her corset, causing it to spill open and reveal her belly and breasts.

Giggling sensually Polka pulled her corset up and over her head, the black straps limp as she dropped the piece of clothing on the stage floor, leaving her topless. She shivered as she felt their eyes on her, as they soaked in the sight of her medium-sized breasts and pale pink nipples; the little nubs quickly growing hard from arousal.

''I might not be _big_...'' Polka cupped her breasts for emphasis. ''But I think they fit me, right~?''

A murmured agreement came; her viewers in a hypnotised daze as she did a strip-tease for them. Polka giggled prettily at that, batting her lashes at several men as she purposefully arched her back, emphasising her chest and butt, the angle giving the stage-goers the barest peek at her striped underwear. That was soon fixed as she hooked her thumbs into her colourful skirt and pushed it down, humming a cutesy tune as she wiggled her hips, doing it slow enough that they had to wait to see every miniscule inch of her underwear.

Soon her skirt passed her thighs, the tight waistband no longer squeezing her body and allowing it to simply fall onto the stage floor with a thump. Polka stepped out of it with a dainty smile, purposefully wiggling her butt and running her hands over her hips, teasing them with taking her panties off too. The blue-red material was smooth against her thumbs as she traced the curve of her pelvis, a soft coo escaping her lips.

''Do you want me to take these off too~?'' Polka teased, sensually bending over – knowingly giving some a good view of her panty-clad butt.

A rising roar of agreement came from the crowd.

''Are you sure~?'' Polka stood up and closed her legs slightly, playing coy and pouting at them. ''Do you _really_ want me to~?''

A louder roar of agreement came from the delightfully riled-up crowd; small chants becoming audible.

_''TAKE IT OFF!''_

_''TAKE IT OFF!''_

_''TAKE IT OFF!''_

Heart pounding in her chest Polka giggled, cheeks tinting red as she finally hooked her thumbs into her underwear. ''Hehe, well if you say so~''

With a tug and a wiggle of her hips, her panties hit the floor, leaving her nearly nude for the entire audience, the hot lamps shining down on her bare, fair skin. Only her arm-gloves and mismatched stockings were left; something she fixed by tugging her remaining clothes off, doing a slow twirl as she did so, making it seem as sensual as possible. With enough practice even taking off stockings could be made sexy, after all.

Soon enough, she was completely naked from head to toe, her fennec fox tail swishing behind her perky butt. ''There~ Now that I'm all ready, let's call on my assistant, Ichi~!''

An enthusiastic shout came from the crowd; less due to the assistant himself and more because of what he'd be doing. From the little entryway along the walkway came a large muscled man standing nearly a head taller than Polka herself, his body defined by strong muscles and only a simple black bow-tie around his neck; leaving him otherwise naked, his large cock and balls visible. Something that Polka noticed; licking her lips in anticipation.

Ichi approached the stage silently and Polka giggled, skipping up to him. ''Let's put on a good show, alright~?''

As per the rules he didn't speak, but that was fine for Polka – a giggle escaping the naked girl as she snaked her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes, pulling him down. His lips roughly crashed against hers and the performer moaned into his mouth, shivering with delight as both his meaty hands landed on her bare hips, his fingers soon shifting around to her butt and squeezing it. In response she arched her back as best she could, pushing her ass back into his hands and emphasising her rear.

With a smile on her lips Polka pushed her tongue into his mouth, eliciting a muffled grunt from her male partner as they started french-kissing for the audience's viewing pleasure. At the same time she slid her right hand down and curled her fingers around his cock, stroking his shaft and quickly getting him hard – whether because of her gentle hand-job or her nudity, she didn't know nor mind.

''Mmwah~'' Polka made an exaggerated kissing sound as she pulled back, giggling as she whispered to her partner. ''Make sure to catch me as we practised, okay~?''

Ichi gave her a slight nod, and with a flourish Polka spun around – the nude girl skipping over towards the centre of the stage. A tall ladder was located near the centre, usually used for trapeze acts, but for her it served a different purpose. One she showed off by sensually climbing up the ladder, her hands warm against the cold metal as she swayed her hips and wiggled her butt with extra emphasis, feeling more than seeing the gazes that went between her legs.

Once she reached halfway up the ladder she put both feet on one step – and then kicked off with it a cheerful giggle. For a moment she was weightless, flipping backwards under the hot illuminating lamps; before gravity reasserted its hold on her and she went down-

-and fell right into her partner's arms, a grunt escaping him as he caught her.

Polka smiled brightly at the roar of approval from the crowd, cheeks flushing both from the approval, and the feeling of her muscled partner holding her. Due to how she landed her legs brushed against his hips and she stood a little under a head taller than him, having to look down to meet his eyes. And allowing her to give him a wink, signalling the next 'act' of the night.

''Don't drop me~'' Polka cooed.

With a soft laugh the naked girl twisted around, using the full extent of her acrobatic abilities and wrapping her legs around his neck. Her hands came to rest on his hips as she twisted herself upside-down, her long blonde hair falling towards the stage floor and her lips ending level with his swelling cock. Something that elicited a quiet giggle from Polka, leaning herself in before she kissed the tip.

As she began to smooch his cock her partner gave her a similar treatment, both his hands on her sides as he supported her weight with his considerable physical prowess. Due to her position her pussy was perfectly exposed to him, allowing the muscled man to take a lick of her folds – the lewd sensation making Polka moan, her hot breath washing over his cock and only enticing her partner to lap at her pussy more aggressively.

''Ohh~'' Polka moaned, his cock poking her cheek before she shifted her face back into position, kissing the tip and giving it a quick lick.

She swirled her tongue around the tip lewdly for a few moments before taking things a step further, her quiet moan muffled as she took the tip of his big cock into her mouth. She easily took his hard length into her mouth, moaning around his girth when he kept giving her pussy attention – his lapping tongue sending quivering bolts of pleasure racing down her pelvis, the upside-down position causing all the blood to rush to her head.

Another groan quivered from her throat as her partner began to thrust his hips, pumping his cock into her pale pink lips. She obediently sucked his cock, bobbing her head back-and-forth and causing her upper-body to sway with the motions, her arousal through the roof as she felt all the eyes watching her suck her partner's dick. Doubly so when she felt his tongue stroke her pussy more passionately, making her wet with both arousal and from the saliva coating her bare folds.

''Mmph~'' Polka's own lips grew wet with her saliva as she kept bobbing her head, her saliva wetting his large cock in a visible sheen as she moved.

A shudder ran through her lithe frame as he gripped her sides tighter, making sure not to drop her as he began to thrust more aggressively, fucking her mouth. She held onto his hips with equal tightness, groaning around his dick as she pushed herself deeper down, intimately feeling his dick go down her throat – her gag-reflex long since defeated. The lack of resistance allowed Polka to easily deep-throat her partner, his shaft easing deeper and deeper down her tight throat until her lips hit the base, his cock pulsating inside her throat.

''Mm~'' The naked girl mewled, rearing her head back – before plunging back down again, moaning as she deep-throated his dick.

Ichi gave her plenty of attention too. His tongue assaulted her pussy with a flurry of licks before wriggling in past her glistening-wet folds, exploring her insides with passionate movements. Polka moaned loudly at the sensation, her toes visibly curling and her legs trembling, but no amount of tensing her body could abate the bubbling pleasure that swam in her stomach – his tongue masterfully exploring her womanhood and hitting all her good spots with long-honed ease.

Soon he withdrew his tongue, instead putting his lips on her clit and sucking on it. The burst of pleasure it shot through her made Polka squeal lightly, legs buckling as her stomach seized up, her orgasm creeping closer and making her skin tingle delightfully. Deciding to get him back she started sucking his cock harder, pulling out all the stops as she relentlessly bobbed her head back-and-forth, giving his cock a good sucking to the point her throat bulged lightly each time his cock plunged down it.

''Mmph... Mrph~'' Polka kept slurping his cock even as he began to throb in her throat, his looming climax all too real.

Her own orgasm trembled closer and closer, her breathing quick and shallow as his tongue writhed around her pussy. His hands retained their tight grip on her sides but they threatened to wander up to her ass and fondle it, the arousing thought eliciting even more moans from Polka, her inner walls quivering around his probing tongue and honey dripping down her pelvis, her excitement palpable. However even as her orgasm loomed Polka didn't stop slurping his dick, moaning around his shaft as he helped thrust his dick into her throat faster and rougher, his shaft pulsing-

''Nn!''

-before finally he came in her throat.

Polka let out a muffled moan, shuddering as thick spurts of warmth flooded her mouth and went into her throat. She swallowed it without pause but there was just _so much_ , much of it overflowing from her lips and dripping down onto the floor, the oral creampie visible to the audience.

However even as her partner climaxed he wasn't finished with her, his tongue leaving her quivering pussy – and instead he sucked on her clit. Polka _squealed_ and spasmed, legs buckling as he released her sides and instead looped just one arm around her lower back, holding her while leaving one hand free; allowing him to plunge three fingers into her dripping, quivering sex.

The result was instant. '' _Mmph~!''_

Polka curled her toes and writhed in his grip as she orgasmed, her honey coating his fingers and squirting out lightly. She gulped down his cum and his own tongue blindly lapped at her folds, drinking up her leaking honey until both of them trembled down from their highs, moaning.

Breathless Polka pulled her lips off his throbbing cock, gasping in gulps of air. She wiggled her body and laid her hands on the stage floor, a moan working its way out her throat as she crawled down his body onto the floor, soon stumbling back up to her feet. The crowd cheered her performance and she gave them a wave, light-headed from all the blood that went to her head; not helped by the post-orgasm weakness that left her bones feeling so delightfully weak.

''Hehe...'' Polka giggled lightly, running a hand through her now-messy hair to keep it out her eyes. ''Glad you all liked my act – but that's only the first~!''

As she spoke her second assistant, 'Ni', came onto the stage too – his physique and appearance making him seem like Ichi's twin. He carried a simple wooden chair coloured a vibrant purple, setting it down onto the stage floor behind Ichi.

''Why don't you have a seat, Ichi~?'' Polka said daintily, winking.

Her partner agreed, sitting down without a word. Seeing that Polka strutted up to him with her hips swaying, turned around – and sat down in his lap. His hard cock rubbed against her butt and she cooed, purposefully pushing her ass back and grinding it against his cock; giggling when he groaned. She kept her fox tail upwards, tickling his stomach as she kept pushing her perky butt against his dick, grinding lewdly on him.

''You can't put it in _yet~_ '' Polka teasingly called, lifting her hips. ''But you can get a little taste~''

As she spoke she reached between her legs, tugging on his cock and discreetly repositioning herself. When she lowered herself back down his cock poked out from between her slim thighs, bringing a cutesy smile to Polka's lips as the blonde closed her thighs around his dick. Ichi groaned into her ear and she giggled, rocking her hips forth and grinding her pussy against his shaft. Her thigh-gap made it a little awkward but she merely pushed his cock against her womanhood with her hand, the gentle friction eliciting a soft moan from her lips.

At the same time Ni moved in front of her, his cock large and erect. Polka cooed and reached out with her right hand, curling her lithe digits around his shaft and stroking him off. After only a few strokes she leaned forwards as much as she could and kissed his cock, her tongue soon slipping out and lapping at the tip. From the corner of her eye Polka could see various audience members shifting, some with hands in their pants whilst others were murmuring to others, eyes only on her. No phones of course; they were banned. This was a _private_ showing.

''Mm~'' Polka took her eyes off the audience and refocused on the cock in front of her; subtly getting him to shift closer, and allowing her to take him into her mouth.

Even as the circus-themed girl began blowing him she kept working her hips, moving her thighs up-and-down and squishing them around Ichi's dick. The angle of his cock made the back of it rub against her dripping pussy, her wetness smearing against his cock repeatedly and only making the friction feel better, enticing her to keep moving her hips. She focused on the cock in her mouth however as he laid a hand on her head, fingers tangling in her hair and pulling her deeper down his cock.

Polka moaned at that, smiling slightly when her assistant Ni pushed her hair out of her face, allowing the audience to see her giving him head – her lips repeatedly sliding up and down his shaft and getting it nice and wet. She deep-throated him a few times before pulling her lips off completely, instead rapidly jerking him off for a few moments, and then going back to blowing him again; repeating the process several times.

''Mm~'' The blonde fox-girl moaned as he stepped back, causing his cock to unceremoniously slip out her mouth – signalling the next 'act'.

With a dainty smile she squished her thighs together one last time before hopping up to her feet, not commenting on Ichi's groan nor how wet she was, her knees trembling slightly. Ichi fixed that by grabbing her narrow hips and lifting her up, his hands shifting as he twisted her around so her back was facing the floor and her breasts facing the ceiling – a shudder of arousal racing through Polka as her assistant Ni held her head, forcing her to essentially plank between the two men.

Ichi's cock rubbed against her dripping entrance, the gentle friction eliciting a hot moan from Polka and encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist, preparing herself for the wild fucking she was about to get. She laid her own hands on Ni's hips, smiling breathlessly as his hard dock throbbing against her face, prompting her to tip her head all the way back so her open mouth was at level with his dick; her long blonde hair messily falling down towards the stage floor.

''Enjoy this, everyone~'' Polka called out as she felt Ichi's cock press against her intently. ''I know _I_ will~''

Not a second later Ichi pushed inside her pussy, her wet lower lips spreading without a hint of resistance. A hot moan fled Polka's throat as she was penetrated, her partner's thick girth spreading her tight insides apart and leaving her feeling so immensely full it nearly made her mouth water. Without missing a beat her other assistant, Ni, pushed his cock against her lips and eased himself inside her, earning another muffled moan from Polka as his girth stuffed her mouth full.

With how utterly wet she was Ichi easily buried his full length inside her on the first thrust, his ample size stretching her insides. Her mouth wasn't spared either; her jaw forced to open as wide as possible to accommodate Ni's large girth and her throat quickly getting filled up too, making breathing a challenge. However the thinning oxygen only aroused Polka more, hot moans fleeing her throat as both men began to thrust into both holes, spit-roasting her for all the audience to see.

''Mm~ Mmph~'' Polka happily moaned at the sensation, eyes fluttering shut as she focused only on the sensations of their dicks – loving the sensation of Ichi's cock repeatedly spreading her inner walls apart, his pelvis bumping against hers.

The two men started slow at first but quickly picked up speed, heavy grunts fleeing their chest as they railed her mouth and pussy. Her inner walls tightened up but it did little to slow Ichi down, his thick cock plunging into her wet sex with forceful, pleasurable thrusts. The lewd smack of his pelvis against hers grew wet as her honey coated his cock, little bites of honey squirting up onto her own pelvis from the repeated wet impacts.

However even as Polka got railed from two ends, she wasn't helpless. With a lustful moan she purposefully tightened her pelvis muscles, tightening around Ni's cock and smiling when Ichi groaned – the latter quickly picking up speed and hammering her naughty pussy with more force than before. Her breasts bounced about from the quick pace, tempting Polka to slide one hand down and grope her own breast, moaning around Ni's big dick as she touched herself even as she got double-penetrated.

''Ahh~'' Polka shuddered at the knowledge, almost-idly slurping the cock in her mouth – the upside-down angle making it feel even more erotic than normal.

Skin loudly slapped against skin, the spacious nature of the room only making it sound louder in Polka's ears as she got fucked. She kept playing with her assistants the whole time, moaning around Ni's cock and happily deep-throating him, her throat bulging each time his cock hit a certain spot. She deliberately tightened and coiled around Ichi's cock as he hammered her cervix, tightening her legs around him or loosening them at random intervals, fully aware of how her sensual act affected him.

Her flushed skin grew warm under the hot lamps illuminating the stage, sweat trickling down her body as her pussy and mouth was fucked. Pleasure tickled her pussy and the urge to cum grew stronger but she held back, moaning around the cock in her mouth she tried to outlast them, fully aware of the throb in their shafts. As if aware of her resistance both her assistants began fucking her even more aggressively, shoving their cocks down her throat and into her womanhood with such passion Polka cried out with bliss.

Pounding impacts hit her cervix over and over again – until finally Ichi suddenly came inside her, thick gushes of cum exploding in her pussy.

'' _Mm~!_ '' Polka moaned happily, hips buckling as thick squirts of cum escaped her stuffed pussy, so much exploding in her that some squirted up onto her pelvis.

Not a few seconds later Ni gripped her hair tight, groaned – and then slammed into her mouth. His pelvis pressed against her nose and his cum shot straight down her throat, missing her tongue entirely as he unloaded his cum into her stomach, the lewd sensation nearly pushing her over the edge. Polka barely hung on, shuddering and curling her toes as both men came in her, their cock twitching in her sensitive insides.

Then finally Ichi pulled out her pussy and Ni slipped out her mouth, allowing Polka to gasp in fresh gulps of air. They lowered her down onto her feet and Polka stood up, swaying slightly from the light-headedness of it all but still smiling – giving a cheerful wink at the crowd. A chorus of lustful applause greeted her and she flushed, her knees trembling as her own orgasm hung just out of reach.

''Hehe... the show's not over yet~'' Polka called out to the crowd, daintily strutting over to one end of the stage. A tall metal pole was there – mostly to add extra support to the circus tent, but it also served its purpose for her show.

Humming a sweet tune to herself Polka approached the pole, dainty fingers curling around the cool metal before she pushed her slim body against it, groaning. It felt so wonderfully cold against her flushed skin, tempting her to sensually curl one leg around the slim pole, pushing her pussy right up against it. She moaned and tipped her head back slightly, rolling her hips and gently grinding against the cool metal pole.

''Mm... I wonder how many of you guys are nearly there~?'' Polka moaned aloud, trailing her gaze over the crowd around her. She spotted a few with hands in her pants, including some who had already finished, but she didn't let her eyes linger.

Smiling sensually Polka held onto the pole, daintily shifting her footing and swinging around on it, giggling prettily. She lifted her leg up higher – incidentally giving some of the crowd a good look at her creampied pussy – before she curled her leg around the pole. Slowly and carefully she lifted herself up, holding onto the pole as she deftly hung upside down on it. Next she arched her pelvis forwards, her bare legs arching forwards until her feet touched the floor, allowing her to sensually rise back to her feet.

Her back pushed up against the pole behind her, a hot smile on her pale pink lips as she tucked some hair out of her eyes, pole-dancing for the audience. She twisted away from the bunch she was looking at and pushed her body up against the pole, moaning sensually as her pussy rubbed against the smooth, cool metal. She leaned forwards more so the pole went between her medium-sized breasts, shuddering at how cool it felt against her skin as she rubbed her body against it, the friction feeling so maddeningly good when her orgasm hung just out of reach.

''Ahh, you're close aren't you~?'' Polka made no indication of who she was speaking to. She wasn't even sure if someone _was_ close – but she liked to think some were. ''That's okay, you don't have to hold back.''

She gazed around her with a playful smile, one hand sliding down her pelvis and rubbing lewd circles on her wet, creampied pussy. ''Just imagine it's _only~_ you and me.''

Polka pushed her pussy against the metal more, her breathing growing heavy as she kept grinding on it. ''Mm... I bet you'd feel _super_ good inside me. Moving your hips like that, hitting _all~_ my good spots, making me squirm into the bed – hehe, I bet you'd love to see me do that.''

A shudder raced up her spine and she leaned in, clinging to the pole as she licked it. ''Ah... and, I wonder how I'd look? Beneath you, squirming... naked and sweaty... Mm~''

Her words were as much a tease to the audience as herself, her hips moving faster as she kept pole-grinding, the heat in her pussy growing despite the coldness rubbing against her folds. Mixed fluids smeared against the pole, her lower lips parting slightly and allowing her to slide easier on the pole – encouraging Polka to lean her torso backwards while pushing her pelvis forth, moaning lewdly for the audience.

''Ah, are you going to cum now~?'' She grabbed her own breast with one hand, flicking her hard nipple. ''G-Go on then... make a mess inside. I want you t-to cum lots inside me, o-okay~!?''

Polka's voice rose in pitch as the pleasure heightened, a buzzing warmth flooding her body and making her keep moving, chasing her incoming orgasm. She didn't dare stop lest she lose the chance to experience her orgasm, her pussy sliding across the pole faster and faster, her moaning voice crescendoing as the burning need _peaked_.

''A-Ah~! I'm c- _cumming~!_ '' With a loud cry bordering a scream, Polka threw her head back and climaxed.

Honey squirted from her pussy and she gasped, powerfully spasms rocketing through her body and making her knees weak, her hips mad with lust as she frantically pushed and rubbed on the pole. Her legs however gave out and she fell to her knees – gasping loudly as she flopped back onto the stage and shoved a hand between her legs, furiously rubbing her squirting pussy as she dragged out one of her best orgasms yet.

''A-Ahh...'' Her hand slowed down as the moment passed, her breathing heavy as she shuddered against the floor – moaning out her next words. ''Ahh... you did me so hard~''

A murmured cheer came from the crowd, along with a few quiet grunts or gasps. Polka smiled breathlessly at that, slowly sitting up on her elbows. The world spun briefly from her wild movements but she didn't care, eyes focused on the pole as she remembered the next act – her dedication to the show compelling her to her feet, moaning as she stumbled towards the pole and held onto it for support.

And as planned, her assistant Ni soon got behind her – his wet cock prodding her ass.

''Ah...'' Polka moaned, pretending to be surprised. ''Geez, you wanna do me there too? Guess it's fine, hehe~''

She reached back with one hand and pulled one cheek aside, teasing both her partner and the audience. Her tease worked; a hot moan fleeing Polka's lips as Ni's cock pressed against her asshole – before pushing inside. With how sensitive she was post-orgasm the sensation nearly made her legs give out, a throaty moan fleeing her lips as she intimately felt her partner's cock penetrate her tight asshole, every inch of his dick pushing into her body bit by bit.

Polka gripped the pole in a vice-grip, the heat of her palms making the metal sweat and slippery, but she held on tight – moaning as she endured the penetration. Soon he got two-thirds of his big dick inside her ass, paused for a second; and then began to thrust. She gasped and he groaned, his cock sliding halfway out before he pushed back inside, gently pounding her ass and quickly picking up speed, his pelvis smacking her ass with each thrust.

''A-Ah~'' Polka couldn't hope to contain her moans. ''Mm... I-I wonder if you guys would wanna do me like this~? I've got a... Mn, cute butt, don't you think...?''

A murmured chorus of agreements came from the crowd, bringing a breathy smile to her lips.

''Hehe, I'm glad~'' Polka moaned, clutching onto the pole. ''I-I'd love to have you do me from b-behind- Mm~!''

Her shoulders curled inwards and she moaned through pursed lips, pleasure spiking in her pussy as Ni hammered her asshole. His pelvis smacked her ass over and over again, the impact so strong it was like a spank to her butt – the roughness fuelling the delightful weakness in her knees. Honey and cum leaked from her pussy, trickling down her inner-thighs and tempting Polka to shove a hand between her legs, her moans becoming higher-pitched as she toyed with her sensitive clit.

''Ah~! That's it!'' Polka cried out hotly, the cool metal pole digging into her collarbone as she leaned against it, her right breast squishing against the pole – the sensation made twice as good when her ass was getting pounded.

Suddenly Ni stopped his thrusts; slamming into her ass and stopping, the sudden pause making her whole body buckle. Polka whined for more, panting, and her cheeks darkened as Ni shifted her around to face Ichi. The other man grabbed her thighs and lifted her up, squishing her between the two men – her inevitable moan muffled when Ichi claimed her lips in a deep kiss. He guided his cock up against her dripping pussy, rubbed once; and then plunged inside her.

A hot cry escaped the blonde fox-girl as both her holes were stuffed, and her cry stuttered as both began to pound her – grunting and groaning as they squished her between their muscled body. She clung onto Ichi for dear life, gasping as she tried to endure the sensation of getting double penetrated, but she was too weak after two back-to-back orgasms, the pleasure racing to her head. Her holes squeezed their dicks like vices but they didn't slow down, pounding her pussy and ass so intensely Polka began to drool.

''A-Ah~! Yes!'' She wailed, tightening up like a spring.

And as Ni grabbed her fennec fox tail and pulled, Polka hit climax.

'' _Ahh~!_ '' Polka _squealed,_ orgasming.

The sudden tightness elicited mutual grunts from both men, their cocks hammering into her – until Ni finally came, flooding her ass with thick ropes of cum, only accentuating her climax. Ichi wasn't there yet; continually pounding her spasming pussy and evolving her squeal into a downright scream of pure bliss, eyes wide and unseeing as she was fucked so powerfully on stage-

-until finally he came, groaning and unloading thick spurts of cum into her hypersensitive pussy.

The sensation was just icing on the cake. Polka's throat closed up and a whimper of pleasure fled her lips, shuddering as she got creampied again – Ichi's big balls unloading so much inside her that it quickly overflowed and dripped out of her.

He gave a few idle thrusts, panting, before pulling out alongside Ni – both men lowering her down onto the ground.

''Ahh~'' Polka moaned dazedly, sitting on her ass – sweaty, flushed and gasping, but with a smile on her lips. ''Hah... enjoy the show, everyone?''

A loud cheer came from the crowd. Polka giggled.

''I'm glad~'' She said, giving them a double-V with both hands. ''Be sure to come to my next private showing then – and if you buy some merch before you guys leave, you might win a chance to meet me tonight~''

The cheer grew to an excited roar and Polka laughed lightly, letting Ichi and Ni carry her back into the jack-box, tuck her into it, and wheel her away from the stage.

X-x-X

''Hmhmhm~''

Polka sat daintily in her private room; one located in the rented building near the circus tent itself. It was a fairly small thing with mahogany walls and cream carpets, a double bed located between two small bedside tables topped with fake potted plants. A door off to the right led to the adjoined bathroom, the tiled floor within still wet from her shower.

The blonde girl herself was still naked, skin wet from the shower and only a fluffy white bathrobe hugging her nude body, loosely tied at the front – exposing her collarbone and cleavage and thighs, but hiding enough to seem coy. Considering that she'd be having a guest tonight she had freshened up, going as far as re-applying her make-up so she had the perfect look. No harm in making the lucky guy feel special, after all.

Just then she heard knocking on her front door, bringing a light smile to Polka's lips as she hopped up, grasped the handle, and pulled it open.

'' _Ohayo~_ '' Polka cheerily greeted, eyes opening from their closed state. ''Guess you're... eh?''

Polka blinked as she gazed at the teenager in front of her, his cheeks pink and quickly going red as he gazed at her frame. Dark hair brushed in a neat way, sharp blue eyes that matched his dark blue shirt and a handsome face, she would recognise him anywhere. Daisuke; one of her old schoolmates.

''Daisuke?'' Polka blinked once, twice; and then blushed as she remembered her state of dress.

''H-Hey.'' He flushed.

For a moment they were left in awkward silence. Polka was quick to break it. ''Ah, so... are you the one who won the merch raffle?''

''Yeah.'' He scratched his head awkwardly.

Polka smiled at his shyness, a quiet giggle escaping her as she took his wrist. ''C'mon in then~''

The teen blushed but Polka gave his wrist another tug, humming a happy tune as she pulled him inside. The door clicked shut and the two of them were left alone, and Daisuke was quick to speak up before the silence could linger.

''I didn't know you were into... erm, circus shows like that.'' He said. ''I thought your 'private performance' was some secret trick or something.''

Polka giggled at that. ''Hehe, bet you got a big surprise then, huh?''

''You could say that again...''

Still smiling the circus girl twirled around to face him. ''Did you like the show then~?''

His blush deepened. ''...yeah. You were amazing up there.''

A pleased flush dusted Polka's cheeks, visible even with the added make-up on her fair skin. ''Eheh... that makes me happy to hear that. I love putting on shows at the circus like normal, but I don't mind doing special shows like these. I've got a high sex drive and the attention's nice, so mixing that with some performance art is just three times the excitement~''

As she finished she closed one eye, placing her index finger upon her lips and blowing him a kiss. ''Speaking of which, since you won... wanna have some fun~?''

Daisuke blushed deeply, tentatively taking a step closer and laying a hand on her waist. ''Sure...''

''Hehe, no need to look nervous...'' Polka leaned in. ''I'll make you feel _nice_ and _good~_ ''

As she purred the last syllable she pressed her lips against his, both her arms snaking around his neck. The teen groaned into her mouth and she shivered in delight, her arousal spiking when both his hands daringly went beneath her dressing gown, touching her bare hips instead. She cooed into his mouth and pushed her body against his, letting him feel her plump boobs through the fluffy robe she wore.

''Mm...'' Their lips briefly popped apart. ''Take it off for me~''

The teen wasted no time in agreeing, sliding his hands up to her shoulders and nudging it off. She undid the loose tie at the front at the same time, allowing her fluffy white bathrobe to fall off her shoulders and hit the floor with a thump – leaving her completely naked before the teenage boy. Her former classmate blushed deeply, eyeing up her body with a mixture of awe and embarrassment, eliciting a pretty giggle from Polka before she did a little twirl.

Her right leg lifted up and dexterously hooked around his hip and she pulled him close in one movement, face ending a mere inch away from his own as her little pirouette came to a close. He blushed but she didn't give him time to hesitate, her lips connecting with his own in a hot, messy kiss brimming with sexual desire, a low moan rising from her lips when both his hands went to her ass, groping it.

''Ah~'' Polka kept up the hot kiss for a few seconds before leaning back, her lips popping off his with a smile. ''I just got out the shower not long ago... but I think shower sex is pretty hot. Wanna try it~?''

The teen rapidly nodded, eliciting a flirtatious smirk from Polka before she untangled herself from him. She beckoned him into the bathroom and he followed, his gaze frequently falling to her butt, until they stepped inside the white-tiled room. With a purposefully-slow bend of the waist Polka leaned over and turned the shower back on, cooing as pleasantly-warm water sprayed down upon her testing hand.

''Strip~'' Polka idly cooed, wiggling her rear. ''Unless you like wet clothes, that is.''

Rattling buckles and shuffling cloth told her the answer, and by the time the water was at the perfect temperature he was naked as she was. Unconsciously Polka looked down at his cock and was delighted to see he was pretty big – but she had learned that having a big dick wasn't everything. Though, admittedly it played a big part, at least for her.

Smiling sensually the circus girl stepped into the shower, water soon dribbling down her naked body as she leaned up against the wall. She beckoned her old classmate inside the shower and he obeyed, both his hands coming to settle on her waist and his face leaning in close, lips brushing against hers – before she did him the favour of leaning in and kissing him, moaning into his mouth when both his hands darted up to her medium-sized breasts, eagerly groping them.

''Ah, so rough...'' Polka moaned against his lips, smiling. ''Just as I like it.''

She kissed him before he could reply, muffling his moan as she reached down and started stroking him off. His dick grew bigger and harder in seconds, her stroking hand working its magic until he was fully erect. He shifted closer to her on instinct, causing his dick to prod her pelvis and make Polka shiver, her breathing quickening as the excitement got to her. Said excitement was only heightened when he played with her breasts more eagerly, his fingertips sinking into the soft flesh of her chest as he hefted them around.

''Go on.'' The circus girl murmured against his lips. ''I'll tell you if you need to stop... but if I don't, you can keep on doing what you want~''

In response Daisuke released her right breast and shoved his hand between her bare legs, rubbing her pussy. Polka gasped lightly and held onto him, her gasp melting into a hot moan when he awkwardly pushed his fingers inside her. It was clumsy but in a cute way, enticing her to grasp his wrist and guide him a little, mewling as she got him to start fingering her. His digits pumped into her and rubbed her delicate, sensitive spots repeatedly, his awkwardness fast fading and giving way to surprising skill.

''Ah, ah~'' Polka moaned, tilting her head aside as she enjoyed the foreplay. ''Mm... you're good at this~''

''Thanks...'' He smiled slightly back, leaning in.

A gasp fled her lips as he buried his face into her neck, hungrily kissing and licking her neck. Her surprise melted into ecstasy and she moaned, one hand snaking up and holding onto his hair whilst her other blindly stroked his cock, her palm soon pressing against the tip and passionately rubbing it – the gentle friction earning a low grunt from her lover. He got her back; picking up the pace and finger-fucking her so quickly her knees buckled, a hot jolt of pleasure rushing up her stomach.

The burst of pleasure compelled her to reluctantly grab his wrist, stopping him. ''Mm... easy, I don't wanna cum yet.''

Daisuke went red and murmured an apology, pulling his fingers out. She smiled at his demureness and snaked her arms back around his neck, pulling his body flush against her own – moaning when his cock rubbed against her wet slit. She pushed back against him, fully aware of how her breasts squished against his chest, turning him on just as much as it did her.

Deciding to be playful Polka leaned in to his ear, whispering into it. ''You're so hard... are you really that excited to be inside me~?''

He audibly swallowed, grabbing her ass. ''Yeah. I am.''

She dragged her tongue along the rim of his ear. ''Because you saw me on stage? Did you imagine having fun with me while you were in your seat~?''

Daisuke shuddered; but didn't deny it.

Smiling cutely Polka kissed his ear. ''Did you touch yourself?''

A nod.

''Did you finish~?''

Another nod.

The circus girl giggled, running her hands over his back as she breathed into his ear. ''What part did you cum on?''

''...when you were on the pole.'' Daisuke murmured to her, squeezing her shapely ass. ''Seeing you climax on stage was just too hot, and I...''

''Mm... that was probably one of the best orgasms I've ever had.'' Polka said with only a hint of a blush, her smile turning sultry. ''I wonder if you can make me cum so amazingly too~?''

His cock throbbed against her pelvis and she giggled, pushing him back a bit. Daisuke obeyed, shifting back a step and allowing Polka to turn around, bending over and presenting her ass to him – playfully batting her eyelashes at him over her shoulder as she lifted her fennec fox tail, revealing her pussy. Both his hands landed on her waist in a heartbeat, his right soon leaving to grab his cock and push it against her folds with open eagerness, his excitement fuelling her own.

Without a word he pushed his hips forth, and penetrated her sex. Polka let out a hot moan as her inner walls were spread apart, still slightly sensitive after the pounding she received on-stage only a couple hours ago. While his cock wasn't as huge as her assistants Ichi and Ni he penetrated at an angle that hit all her good spots in one strong thrust, easily sheathing most of his length inside her slick pussy.

''Ohh...'' He sighed in bliss.

Polka giggled breathily at his reaction. ''Is this your first time with a girl?''

''...maybe.''

Polka smiled turned devious, eyes becoming half-lidded as she tightened her pelvic muscles around his cock. ''Then don't hold back... just have your fun~''

Her sultry words visibly excited her old classmate, his hands landing on her hips – before he began to go to town on her. His cock slid halfway out only to slam back inside her intensely, eliciting a hot moan from the fox-girl as his curved dick hit her good spot again. His quick thrust was followed by another and then another, his shaft sliding in and out of her wet pussy with quick, eager thrusts, his excitement compelling him to be as rough with her as he liked; to fuck her like a beast in heat.

Polka took the pounding with a moaning smile, eyes fluttering shut as she leaned up against the wall. Her boobs squished against the warm tiles, her nipples rubbing against the smooth surface as her lover hammered her doggy-style. The circus girl however wasn't entirely submissive; mewling as she pushed her butt back towards him and helped him penetrate her even deeper, his dick soon hitting her deepest parts.

''Ah~'' Polka moaned at the feeling. ''You're so big, I love it~''

She felt him shudder behind her – and then immediately slam his cock into her with greater intensity than before. The sudden extra speed made Polka gasp, surprise flooding her lungs and leaving her breathless as tingling friction teased her quivering pussy lips, his cock entering her hot core so fast and hard her toes curled and her back arched further, electric ecstasy shocking up her spine.

''Haah... Polka...'' He breathed into her ear, grunting as he pounded her from behind. ''You're so hot...''

Polka flushed at the compliment, giggling breathily. ''Hehe, t-thanks~''

Daisuke's hands left her hips and slide up her belly, curving up to her breasts. Polka moaned as he used them as handholds, her boobs _just_ big enough that they fitted comfortably in his groping hands, his thumbs blindly rubbing and flicking her nipples. The added stimulation only made Polka more aroused, moaning hotly as his cock hit her good spots over and over again, bursts of pelvis-quivering pleasure teasing her relentlessly.

However she was someone who didn't go more than a few days without having sex; he was a virgin up until a few minutes ago. His stamina wasn't as good as hers. Something she found out as his cock began to throb and pulsate even as he railed her pussy, his shaft twitching against her squeezing inner walls and eliciting more reflexive moans from her throat. She felt her own orgasm bubbling up but not fast enough, her dripping pussy squeezing and milking his cock-

''S-Shit!''

-until with a loud grunt Daisuke bucked his hips forth, cumming mid-thrust inside her.

Polka moaned, her fox tail standing rigid from the feeling of his cum exploding inside her, pumping into her in thick ropes. She consciously squeezed and tensed her pelvic muscles, milking his dick for as much cum as she could, smiling when he groped her breasts extra roughly and groaned.

''Hehe... enjoy it~?'' The nude circus girl teased.

''Y-Yeah...'' He gasped out, pulling out. ''Sorry for doing it inside...''

She giggled, turning to face him. ''It's fine. I'm on the pill, since I like feeling guys finish in me.''

Both fell into a brief silence, panting as they caught their breath. However to Polka's delight she found him getting hard within the minute, tempting her to coo and stroke his cock; her honey quickly getting washed away by the falling shower water that was spitting partially over their nude frames.

''Mm... wanna go a second round~?'' Polka offered. ''We've got plenty of time together~''

Daisuke rapidly nodded, eliciting a light giggle from Polka. She pushed him back slightly and then lifted her right leg all the way up, nearly doing a standing-split before she rested her heel on his shoulder, blushing lightly as she positioned herself so embarrassedly. The teen however gladly moved into position, fumbling with his cock for a second as he rubbed it against her pussy – before finally he got it right, sheathing himself back inside her with a groan.

Polka let out a moan of her own, raw pleasure spiking inside her as he hit all her good spots, the new angle making it feel twice as good as before. Even though he wasn't as big as her assistants his dick just felt so strangely amazing, the slight curve to it letting him rub spots no other man could. To her delight he was far more confident than before, starting to move the second his dick was inside her and plunging his dick all the way inside her, hitting her cervix with each hot thrust.

''Ah~! Ah!'' Polka lustfully cried out, her voice bouncing off the tiled walls of the bathroom. ''Yes, that's it!''

Her moans were cut short as Daisuke crashed his lips against hers, messily kissing her and encouraging Polka to kiss him back, moaning into his mouth as he pounded her quivering pussy. The circus girl tightened like a wet vice around his cock but he didn't slow down his rough, passionate thrusts, slamming his dick into her so fast and hard her jaw went slack, letting him dominate her mouth.

Their lips broke apart for air before they mashed their lips back together in the next moment, breaking the kiss off for only a brief moment before they went back at it. She could feel him throb and pulse inside her, and Polka let out a hot cry when his cock rubbed that one spot inside her she hadn't been able to reach in years – her lewd cry echoing off the walls.

''Oh god~!'' The blonde circus girl cried out, clutching onto him for dear life. ''Y-Your dick is amazing~!''

Her old classmate groaned and shoved his head into her neck, pounding her pussy even harder. Polka gasped and moaned but her mind was focused solely on the shaft sliding in and out of her pussy lips with smooth, rough thrusts, the wet sounds of him entering her womanhood hardly muffled by the shower's spray. She could feel her orgasm rapidly approaching and she embraced it, not even trying to keep her voice down as her partner fucked her raw.

''I-I'm nearly there~'' Polka moaned hotly, her gasping breaths brushing right past his ear. ''Yes, yes... I'm... I'm cumming...!''

She managed to get the words out right before her throat closed up, and a tight _squeal_ fled her lips as the burning pleasure inside her overflowed, her mind going white as she orgasmed. Even through the high she could feel his dick sliding into her womanhood, friction burning her hypersensitive nerves – until Daisuke bottomed out and came inside her for the second time that night, thick gushes of cum flooding her pussy and overflowing from her sex.

''O- _Ohh~_ '' Polka came down from her high slowly, moaning deeply. ''A-Amazing...''

Daisuke groaned in agreement and pulled out, panting as he leaned against her. Polka shuddered at the emptiness between her legs and lifted her foot off his shoulder, standing on her own two feet as she caught her breath. And soon, Daisuke posed a surprising question.

''Hey.'' Their faces were close enough he only needed to whisper. ''Could we... meet up, after this? Like a date.''

''E-Eh?'' Polka blushed red.

He smiled sheepishly at her. ''I uh... kinda had a crush on you back in school, I just never got the chance to confess before school ended and you left.''

Polka felt herself get genuinely flustered, stumbling over her words. ''U-Um, well... I guess we could give it a shot. It's not like you're a stranger, right?''

The moment passed, and she regained some of her moxie – giving him a semi-flirtatious wink. ''Plus, there's no way I'm gonna pass out on amazing sex like that, hehe~''

In response he leaned in and kissed her passionately, melting her giggle into a pleased moan, a smile on her face. With one arm wrapped around his neck Polka guided her newfound boyfriend out the shower and back into the bedroom, dripping water as they went and just outright abandoning the shower – and when they were close enough she pushed him down onto the bed.

With a sultry smile Polka straddled him. ''Also, if you're gonna be my boyfriend... you better have the stamina to keep up with my sex drive, you know~?''

His dick throbbed as she curled her dainty fingers around it, lining it up with her slippery pussy. ''So let's spend tonight working on that, Daisuke~''

With a cheery giggle Polka impaled herself on his shaft, threw her head back, and rode him until he blew his load in her multiple more times.

[END]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact; since this was written on 13th of August, I think I can safely say I'm the first person to write something lewd for Polka, and probably Hololive 5th Gen overall. Weird thing to be proud of, yes, but meh~


	2. ''...throw me up high...''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter arrives, and things take a sudden turn~
> 
> Enjoy this second act~

''Huh... it's completely abandoned, huh?''

''Yep~! The place is undergoing some retrofitting, so shows are off for the next few days.''

Polka grinned lightly as she skipped out into the stage area, the familiar bright lamps illuminating the stage. The rows of seats were empty and the whole pace had an abandoned feel to it, only the thrum of the lamps and their footfalls audible. Dimly she could make out the construction work going on outside, the distant voices of men talking and joking audible, but for the most part the main room was empty.

The blonde circus girl looked back, grin becoming a smile as she gazed back at her boyfriend, Daisuke. Months had passed since they had met back in her private room, and in the months since then she had spent nearly every day with him. Just hanging out, going out on dates, and of course plenty of sex. She wasn't ashamed to say she was smitten with him; he was everything she wanted in a guy. Kind, supportive, but also willing to play around when she was in the mood and good enough at it to make her melt.

She loved him to the point she had even given up doing the sex shows entirely and promised she wouldn't do any more. He could satisfy her more than enough anyway, and she wanted to prove to him she did actually love him, and wasn't just using him for sex.

Polka caught his gaze flickering down to her ass, bringing a light pink blush to her cheeks and eliciting a giggle from her throat, coyly reaching back and tugging her elaborate skirt up, showing him her butt. He went red just as she expected, causing her giggle to grow into a soft laugh, flattered that he still got so embarrassed even after seeing her naked so many times. She was wearing her usual make-up and circus outfit as per usual; mostly because she knew he liked seeing her in it, and she didn't want anyone from the circus seeing her without it on. It ruined the magic of it.

''C'mon.'' Polka cooed, ascending the incline onto the main stage.

''Wow... it feels a lot higher-up here, than from the seats.'' Daisuke noted lightly.

The blonde fox-girl hummed in agreement. ''That's the point; makes it seem like our tricks take place higher-up. The tent can only stretch so high y'know; we have to do little tricks like that when we can.''

He nodded, gazing around the empty room with idle interest. That was until Polka strutted up in front of him, lips curved up into a saucy smile and long eyelashes fluttering. She snaked her lithe arms around his neck and held onto him, giggling when he blushed again and brushing her lips against his own, teasing him with the thought of a kiss.

Her tease worked, and in a heartbeat her boyfriend grabbed her hips and kissed her. Polka mewled lightly into the kiss, meshing her lips against his own with simmering passion. She pushed her body against his own but didn't go all-out just yet; simply savouring their locked lips and their mutual closeness, both of them sucking in quick breaths between passionate, heated kisses. She felt his fingers creeping down her back and smiled into the kiss, retreating just before he got to that point.

''I've always wanted to be in the circus, since I used to watch the shows as a kid.'' Polka murmured only to him, kissing his cheek. ''The lights, the dances... it inspired me to act like this too, hehe~''

The blonde kissed his cheek and he went for her neck, eliciting a hot moan from Polka as his lips attacked her jugular – trailing a flurry of wet kisses on her sensitive skin. She arched her back slightly and he moved both hands onto her back, sliding them up to her arms. Polka moaned and let him do as he pleased, shuddering as he lifted both her arms skyward – and allowing him to suddenly lean in and tickle her armpit with several quick kisses, eliciting a squealing laugh from the blonde fox-girl as she twisted away from him.

Daisuke was relentless however; both his hands snaking around her stomach and easing her down onto the floor. Polka shuddered and rolled onto her back, moaning into the inevitable kiss and looping her arms back around him, making out with him with the sound of passionate smacking lips. He loomed over her and she arched her body towards him, her stomach rubbing against his own and tempting him to slide one hand under her body, holding her like that as they made out.

''Mm...'' Polka shuddered as he moved his other hand down, rubbing her thighs. ''Hehe... wanna do it right here~?''

''Maybe.'' He murmured back, tugging on her skirt. ''Your clothes make it difficult though.''

''Think of it as a challenge...'' Polka put on her best sensual smile. ''...and _me_ as your _prize~_ ''

In a heartbeat his lips were back on hers, kissing her passionately and melting her words down into an incoherent groan of lust. His right hand went right between her legs and pressed against her striped underwear, rubbing her panty-clad pussy with bubbling lust – sending hot tremors rushing up Polka's body, a mewl slipping free from her parted lips as he teased her. He reclaimed her lips before she could make another sound, his tongue pushing into her mouth and making her lips curve up into a smile, humming as she pushed her own tongue back against his own.

His fingers rubbed her more earnestly, stroking up and down with rhythmic, forceful motions. Pleasure sparked in her pelvis and she moaned, breaking off the kiss and instead pulling him into her neck, shuddering when he immediately assaulted her vulnerable neck with a flurry of wet kisses and licks, fuelling the hotness between her thighs, alongside the needy itch that only he could scratch.

''A-Ah~'' Polka curled her toes when he stopped – and instead pushed his hand into her underwear, stroking her bare pussy lips for a moment before pushing his digits inside her. ''Ohh~''

Daisuke pulled out of her neck and claimed her lips, silencing her hot sounds as he started fingering her, his digits easily worming their way inside her pussy and getting her wet. Her inner walls clenched around his fingers but that did little to stop him from riling her up; if anything her tightness only made her more sensitive when he started wiggling his fingers around – scissoring them apart, wiggling them up-and-down; he pulled out all the stops and quickly turned her into a gasping, moaning mess.

With a hot groan Polka shut her eyes and tipped her head aside, unable to stay still as pleasure coursed up her pelvis, his thumb rubbing her clit with practised ease. Bolts of arousal made her muscles tighten up and her toes curl, her skin feeling so immensely hot under her clothes and nearly tempting her to strip off, but she was too busy enjoying his fingers to really muster the effort; moaning when he added a third finger and started pumping it into her wet sex, her honey clinging to his fingers.

''Oh Daisuke~'' Polka gasped out, pushing her head against his and moaning into his ear. ''T-That's it, just k-keep... Mn~''

She bit her lip as he twisted his fingers around, pressing up against a little sensitive spot and rubbing it; each bit of friction nearly making her insides spasm from the raw pleasure. She clung onto him, her fingers curling into his hair and shoulder as she endured his amazing fingers, her breathing quick and shallow as the pleasure got to her – bringing her to climax faster than many other men could.

Suddenly he slipped out her embrace, shifting back down her body. Polka sat up on her elbows, panting and confused – and immediately squeaked when he shoved his head under her fancy skirt, pulling the front of her underwear aside. His fingers left her pussy and not a second later his tongue replaced it, ripping a pleasure-filled gasp from Polka's lips as white-hot pleasure tickled her pussy, both her hands reflexively going down and clutching onto his head.

''M-Mm! Yes~!'' The blonde girl openly moaned, arching her back and pushing her pussy towards his hungry mouth.

Her boyfriend rewarded her by grabbing her hips, holding her butt off the floor as he shoved his tongue inside her dripping sex and swirled it around, melting her nerves with the hot pleasure. She tightened around his tongue fruitlessly, the wet appendage easily worming around her womanhood and rubbing several sensitive spots with the tip, each little lick sapping the air from her lungs until she was gasping on the stage floor, her head tipped back and gazing at the ceiling.

His tongue suddenly withdrew, only to attacked her clit with a flurry of wet licks. Polka pulled him against her womanhood with a trembling whimper, pleasure curling inside her pelvis as her orgasm bubbled closer and closer, the need for release becoming too intense. Doubly so when his tongue suddenly retreated and three fingers jammed themselves inside her dripping folds instead, rapidly finger-fucking her even as she seized up, a shrill cry fleeing her lips.

''D- _Daisuke!_ '' Polka cried out and threw her head back – cumming on his thrusting fingers.

The sound of her orgasmic cry was muffled as he crashed his lips against hers, burying his fingers up to the knuckle inside her and pumping them inside even as she came, letting her ride out her amazing orgasm. She seized up, she spasmed and she writhed; her body moving around the stage floor as she endured the muscle-coiling bliss.

''A-Ahh...'' Polka's back hit the stage floor as she went limp, moaning deeply. ''Amazing...''

Daisuke chuckled slightly and she giggled back, laying her fingers onto his cheeks and pulling him into a breathless, messy kiss – tongues and all. Their wet appendages squirmed and wrestled, the taste of her own honey on his tongue but failing to discourage her; humming as she tasted herself so lewdly. His fingers slid out of her pussy, the absence making her reflexively close her legs, moaning into his mouth as she tried to abate the tingling need in her womanhood.

''Mm...'' The blonde circus-girl pulled back from the kiss, sending her boyfriend a flirtatious look. ''Hehe, you can put it in now~ Let's see who finishes first~''

Without missing a beat Daisuke began unbuckling his belt, eliciting a pretty giggle from Polka and tempting her to open her legs. In record time his erect cock sprung free from his jeans and he moved between her creamy legs, getting into position. Her elaborate skirt hid the details but he made do with his hands, running them over her legs and guiding his cock up to her pussy, her entrance wet against his tip and making both of them groan.

Then without a word he pushed himself up against her – and slid inside her dripping sex. Polka couldn't hope to contain her deep moan of bliss, loving the sensation of his ample cock pushing inside her womanhood and spreading her inner walls apart, hitting all her good spots on the way. He managed to fit nearly his full length in her on the first thrust, soon bottoming out after a couple more slow thrusts.

''Mn...'' Polka took a moment to enjoy the pleasurable fullness. ''Don't worry about us being interrupted, nobody'll come around this place for a few hours...''

She leaned in, kissing his ear. ''So go _wild~_ ''

In response Daisuke reared his hips back, and then promptly slammed into her dripping entrance. A hot, happy moan fled Polka's lips and she threw her head back, buckling as her boyfriend began to thrust into her fast from the get-go – his ample shaft sliding in and out with quick, bestial thrusts, rubbing her good spots with each and every thrust. She didn't even try to contain her moans; instead letting her voice freely echo throughout the room as she accepted the passionate pounding, her pussy tingling from the pleasure.

One of his hands landed on the floor next to her head, the other remaining wrapped under her back as he pounded her sex, forcing Polka to arch her back a tiny bit – the sensation adding to the erotic passion in the air. She wasn't entirely submissive herself; a smile remaining on her parted lips as she pushed her pelvis towards him, helping him enter her even faster. His response came in the form of a heated, lustful kiss, devouring her low moans as he gave her the pounding of a lifetime.

''M-Mm~'' Her moan trembled out of her throat. ''That's it, just... Mn, keep moving like that~''

In the heat of the moment she snaked one hand up into his hair and pulled his face into her neck, moaning hotly as he hammered her pussy with quick, lustful strokes. Wet noises fled their connected parts as he inserted himself into her hard and fast, the roughness making her insides tighten and coil like a wet vice around his dick. Her back arched as the pleasure built, a burning need swelling inside her pelvis that made her mouth hang open, unashamedly crying out with bliss as her orgasm rapidly approached.

Daisuke wasn't far off either; something Polka came to realise as she felt his girth throb inside her, the tip rubbing that one spot she loved each time he plunged inside her wetness. She helpfully pushed her body towards his, her back remaining arched as he fucked her closer to climax, her pussy tightly squeezing his dick – until her prior orgasm caught up with her, and Polka climaxed.

''Ah~!'' The blonde girl cried out with bliss, shuddering beneath his bulk as she came.

However her boyfriend wasn't quite there yet; grunting as he kept slamming himself balls-deep inside her quivering, spasming pussy. The added friction escalated her cry into a borderline wail of pleasure, shaking her head side-to-side as she rode out her mind-whitening orgasm, squirting around his thrusting cock – until finally he couldn't take it, grunting as he bottomed out and gushed his load inside her sex.

''Mm!'' Polka buckled at the sensation, body going rigid – before with a slow sigh she relaxed, moaning. ''Ahh... y-yes...''

Both of them were left panting in the wake of their orgasm – and within the minute, they were going for a second round, laughing between themselves as their lips meshed together and his cock entered her once more.

X-x-X

''Huh?! What do you mean we're doing it again?!''

Polka found herself standing alone in the director's office, the off-white walls stained by years of use.

The desk in front of her was cluttered with numerous reports and files and two coffee mugs, the director himself sitting behind it – an older man in his fifties. From what memory served he used to be a clown before he founded the circus. He had the type of face suited to a clown; his cheeks rounded and his brow flat, wrinkles starting to set in.

''The circus is running low on funds, Omaru-chan.'' The Director remarked flatly, shuffling some documents. ''Ever since you stopped doing your sex shows we've been missing out on revenue. Because of that, we'll have to do a sex raffle tonight if we're to keep afloat.''

Polka crossed her arms, glaring. ''I'm not doing it. I've got a boyfriend now.''

''Is that so.'' The Director didn't bat an eye, looking simultaneously bored with work and disinterested with her responses. ''The thing is, I don't care. You either do a private show with the lucky guy tonight, or you're fired. Which'll it be?''

At that, Polka hesitated – biting her lip and gazing at her feet. She loved Daisuke with all her heart, and had promised him to not sleep with other guys while they were dating – but she _needed_ this job. Partly because it paid rent and stuff, but also because it held a crucial place in her heart. This wasn't just a job; it was her _identity._ She had been in love with this circus since she was a little girl; she had trained, sweated and even broken bones practising for the role here. She even offered to do the sex shows when she heard the place was running low on funds, knowing that guys would pay to see a girl get pounded live on stage.

Being in this circus was a living dream for her. It might not be a perfect dream, but it was _her_ dream. And she wasn't ready to wake up from it yet.

''...okay.'' Polka bit out, refusing to look at the Director. ''I'll do my show, and the raffle. But I won't do any public shows.''

''Fair enough.'' He tapped his desk. ''Get out of here and get ready for the show then; head back to your room once you're done.''

With a grumbled agreement Polka obeyed, head down as she left the office.

X-x-X

Several hours later Polka found herself in her room, alone, and dressed in a white bathrobe.

Unlike her time with Daisuke she had tied it shut properly, covering her otherwise nude body much more appropriately. As she waited she tried psyching herself up, telling herself it wasn't cheating since it was part of her job – and plus, her boyfriend would understand if he found out. If, being the operative word. She wasn't going to go and tell him she was doing this; he didn't need to find out.

Biting her lip Polka was about to go and get a drink to distract herself – when knocking echoed at her door. She jumped slightly and hastily stumbled up to the door, stalling for a second under the guise of checking her make-up was in place, before finally she opened the door.

An older gentleman was on the other side, probably in his forties to fifties; far from the oldest guy she'd banged, and not too bad-looking, so she didn't mind. ''Hey. You're the raffle winner?''

''That's me.'' The man remarked in a grizzled tone, a slight smirk on his lips as he eyed up her.

Polka flushed under the attention, tugging on her bathrobe semi-flirtatiously. ''Come on in then. We've only got an hour together, after all~''

With a grunt the man obliged, stepping inside the room. Polka shut the door behind him and twisted to face him – moaning when both his hands immediately went to her waist and he claimed her lips in a kiss. He was much rougher than her boyfriend was, sending shivers of arousal rushing through her body as she hesitantly kissed him back. Mentally she slapped herself, reminding her to get her head in the game; prompting her to kiss him back with more passion than before.

His hands slid over her waist, coming to rest on the little rope around her waist – untying the fluffy knot and yanking her bathrobe open in a heartbeat. Polka shivered as her nude body was exposed, her creamy flesh still slightly wet from her shower. Something that she was reminded of as the older man grabbed both her breasts, her round boobs squishing beneath his groping fingers. The fox-girl moaned at his touch, her fennec fox tail swishing behind her as arousal pooled in her stomach, getting turned on despite her lingering hesitations.

''Mm...'' Polka grabbed his wrists and tugged his hands off her boobs – pulling him over to the bed instead.

The circus girl eased herself down onto the bed and he took a seat on her right, and without missing a beat his right hand darted between her bare thighs, cupping her pussy. Polka gasped in surprise, her voice soon melting into a hot moan when he reclaimed her lips in a heated kiss, his fingers rubbing at her pussy passionately. He wasn't as good as her boyfriend but it still felt good, the arousal in her belly growing hotter and hotter, twisting her pelvis into knots.

''A-Ah...'' A little moan fled her lips as he pushed three thick fingers inside her entrance, wasting no time in pumping his digits inside her.

Polka bit her lip, whimpering as she endured the good sensation – her hips wriggling about as his fingers plunged rhythmically into her pussy. Blindly she reached over with her right hand and unzipped his pants, feeling around until she got his swelling cock out into the open; wasting no time in curling her fingers around his considerable girth and stroking him off. She felt him get hard quickly, his dick throbbing against her palm arousingly, and tempting him to plunge his fingers into her more aggressively.

A muted whine fled her pursed lips as he pressed his thumb against her clit, rubbing the little bundle of nerves roughly. Her bare toes curled and she leaned her torso back a bit, mewling when the older man reached around and grabbed her breast with his free hand, his fingers playing with her tit as he got her off. Wetness coated his plunging fingers as she got aroused, and Polka shuddered as she tried pushing her boyfriend from her mind, tricking herself into thinking this was perfectly okay to do. It was her job, after all.

''Mn~'' Polka twitched when he suddenly stopped, his fingers sliding out of her wet pussy. ''Hey, why'd you stop~?''

In response the older man slid his left hand up into her hair, gripping it gently and pulling her towards his crotch. She blushed at the silent demand and complied, shifting onto her side and kissing the tip of his dick, his shaft throbbing against her lips. She followed up with a quick flurry of extra kisses, smooching the tip of the man's cock all over – until soon she put her lips on the tip and eased him into her wet mouth.

The man groaned deeply, his hand sliding down her bare back aimlessly. Polka shuddered at his wandering hand and refocused on his cock, uncurling one finger at a time as she inched her lips deeper down his dick until the tip hit the back of her throat – and with only a second to adjust her position, she deep-throated him. He groaned deeply and his right hand landed on her head, keeping her there and allowing him to idle poke and prod her fox ears.

''Mrph...'' Polka twitched. Her ears were sensitive; but with her mouth full of cock, she couldn't exactly tell him that.

Resigning herself to endure the distracting sensation Polka began to bob her head up and down his cock, grunting as she slurped his cock. She deliberately drooled onto his dick as she moved, her tongue stroking his ample shaft as she wetted his dick in a sheen of saliva. Already his shaft began to throb inside her mouth, the twitching tip sliding down her tight throat repeatedly as she casually deep-throated him.

Pretending not to notice that the blonde fox-girl kept blowing him, shifting her nude body slightly as she got comfortable – telling herself to enjoy it, that it'd make the whole thing go a lot quicker. And to her embarrassment the thought was working; she could feel her body grow warm with arousal, her lingering doubts and hesitations fading as the scent of the man's cock filled her sensitive nose. Her high sex drive reared its head and she began moving her head more earnestly, idly tucking some hair out of her face as she gazed up into the man's eyes.

''Fuck...'' He swore under his breath, pushing her head down.

Polka grunted at the deep-throat, giving his cock an extra hard suck in response. She laid her hands on his thighs and arched her neck forwards when she plunged her lips down and reared her head back when she leaned up, the added motions making her blow-job feel extra good – a fact proven when the nameless man grunted and groaned, his cock pulsating inside her mouth.

''Mm...'' He tugged on her hair, pulling her off his cock suddenly – leaving her gasping in surprise. ''I wanna finish on your face.''

The blonde circus girl flushed at his boldness, but didn't argue. ''Sure thing~''

Plastering a sexy smile on her face Polka leaned back onto the bed, smiling as the man straddled her stomach. Hot grunts fled his throat as he jerked himself off quickly, his hand sliding over his saliva-coated shaft as he jerked off right in her face, pre-cum oozing from the tip. Polka prepared herself; opening her mouth for him and shutting her eyes, waiting for the moment.

''Nn!''

Thick ropes of cum exploded over her face, splattering in thick sticky ropes that hit her cheeks, her lips and splattered over her right eye, one long rope getting in her fringe. Several smaller ropes hit her collarbone before the man merely pushed his cock against her medium-sized boobs, smearing the last of his cum load into her tits; the lewd sensation eliciting a moan from the lithe circus girl.

''Ah...'' Polka moaned slightly, wiping the cum off her eyelids before opening them. ''Geez, you came so much.''

The older man huffed, lightly slapping her bare thigh. ''On your knees, I want that ass.''

Polka pouted at his direct tone but didn't argue, taking her time to shift onto her knees and wiggle her rear at him. Her cheeks coloured pink as she realised how wet she was, a fact she was reminded of as the older man rubbed his wet tip against her folds – the mere friction making Polka moan. The tip eased inside her just a little bit, spreading her pussy lips apart but not outright penetrating her, just teasing her.

Biting her lip she put on her best demure look, peering at him over her shoulder. ''C'mon, just put it in already. Don't you wanna feel how _flexible_ I can be~?''

Her tease worked – a shuddering smile gracing Polka's features as the man pushed his cock inside her dripping entrance. She moaned, arching her back as hot pleasure rushed up her pelvis and flooded her stomach, the feeling of having her pussy filled by a dick other than her boyfriend's strangely erotic. She gripped the bed at the thought, her moan melting into a deeper groan as she felt him push deeper inside her, the sensation feeling just so downright _naughty._

Just over two-thirds of his cock fitted snugly inside her tight pussy before the older man began to move; rearing his hips back and plunging himself back inside her. She sunk her teeth into her bottom lip and moaned, just relaxing and accepting the rhythmic thrusting, his dick spreading her insides apart with each thrust. It wasn't enough to excite her like it did with her boyfriend but it still felt good, pleasure buzzing in her pussy lips and making her tighten around him, smiling at the sound of his groan.

''Nn... this tail real...?'' He murmured suddenly – and grabbed her fennec fox tail, tugging on it.

The sudden tug sent hot bolts of pleasure into the base of her spine; the pleasure quickly rushing to her pussy. ''A-Ah~! Y-Yes, of course it's real!''

Her yelp filled the room, and Polka blushed red when she caught him grinning down at her. He'd found her weakness. Something that Polka rapidly found out as the man began tugging on her tail with each buck of his hips, burying his above-average dick into her wet sex with increasing roughness, soon hitting her cervix and bottoming out inside her womanhood. Each tug of her tail forced her back to arch, the lightning-like sparks shooting up her naked body and making her gasp and moan.

Suddenly his cock felt so much better, her sensitivity heightening as the nameless older man pulled her tail. His pelvis smacked her shapely ass each time he bottomed out inside her, stretching her insides and conforming her pussy to the shape of his dick; the mere thought making her moan deeply, blushing deeply as she took the pounding on her knees. She screwed her eyes shut and tried to endure it but it just felt so good, moans spilling from her lips as his dick hit her deepest parts over and over again, the slapping of skin and breathy grunts flooding the room.

Unfortunately he was nearing his limit faster than she was; his cock throbbing and pulsating inside her. Polka groaned and shoved her ass back towards him, half-tempted to start rubbing her clit to get herself off but if she did her other arm would give out – the indecision keeping her where she was as the man slammed his cock into her quivering entrance faster and faster, his harsh grunts accompanied by equally-harsh yanks on her fox tail, the added pleasure flooding her pussy.

''Mn, Nn... _Hn!_ '' Without word or warning the man slammed inside her with a deep grunt and came; thick ropes of cum splattering inside her wet womanhood.

Polka pursed her lips together, doing little to muffle her aroused moan as he came inside her so much it quickly overflowed, dripping down onto the bed. She eased her breathing and consciously tightened around him, milking him for as much of his load as she could on reflex, privately loving the feeling.

''Ahh...'' The circus fox-girl twitched when he pulled out, leaving her pussy quivering for attention. ''Geez.... you came a ton. Are you trying to knock me up or something~?''

He chuckled huskily, slapping her butt and making her yelp. ''Can I?''

''I'm on the pill, dummy~'' Polka puffed her cheek at him, exaggeratedly rubbing her sore butt. ''And don't spank me; I'm not into getting hit.''

''A couple nights with me and you'll learn to love it.''

''Good thing then that we only got an hour together then~'' Polka drawled back, wiggling her brows smugly.

He gruffly grunted at that, sitting down on the edge of the bed. ''Yeah, right. So get on my lap and ride me then.''

''So demanding~'' Polka cooed but obeyed, shifting closer on her knees.

He moved a little further back onto the bed and she swung one leg over his, straddling him reverse-cowgirl – purposefully showing him only her back. That way at least she could imagine it being her boyfriend fucking her, and not some random older guy who she'd not see after tonight. The thought brought her some measure of comfort, licking her lips as she positioned herself above the man's cock, lined him up; and then pushed her ass down.

'' _Ohh~_ '' Polka groaned as his dick rubbed against a good spot; tempting her to roll her hips a bit, easing herself down his girth.

With how wet her insides were Polka easily managed to take all his cock on the first go, moaning deeply when she was filled. The circus girl didn't wait more than a second before she began to ride him, grunting cutely under her breath as she took his full length inside, lifted her hips, then took him back inside again – her velvety inner walls constricting his cock like a wet vice each time. The repeated tightness made the older man groan, both his hands landing on her waist and sliding down to her thighs, groping the back of her legs lustfully.

Polka let him touch as he wanted, shuddering when his hands went to her butt – groping and squeezing her shapely rear, her butt emphasised each time she pushed it down against his pelvis. Her breathing was quick as she worked her hips and only got quicker, her boobs jiggling about and tempting her to briefly grope her tit, giving up after a second when a more tempting idea came to mind.

''Mm, geez, you're already starting to twitch in me~?'' Polka teased, the blonde tightening her insides consciously. ''Do you really wanna knock me up that bad, huh~?''

She rubbed her clit a bit, moaning. ''You came so much you're still leaking out but you wanna cum in me again~? What a perv you-''

She was interrupted, however – as the bedroom door opened.

And standing in the doorway, was her boyfriend Daisuke.

Polka let out a shriek of surprise, hips buckling as she came to an abrupt stop – the jolting movement incidentally making the older man's cock slip out. ''D-Daisuke! I-It's not what it looks like!''

Daisuke didn't reply. He gazed at her, the man – and then turned away and left.

Polka panicked, heart leaping up into her chest. ''Wait! J-Just let me explain!''

Pleasure made her knees weak, her orgasm still hanging close and causing her to stumble as she got up to her feet, unable to chase after her boyfriend. The blonde girl reached the doorway and was about to shamble after him, another frantic shout rising in her throat – when a meaty hand landed on the door and slammed it shut, eliciting a yelp from Polka.

''I'm not done yet.'' The older man rumbled into her ear.

Polka flushed, anger filling her. ''Now isn't the tim- _hya?!_ ''

The man wasn't listening. He grabbed her biceps and shoved her back towards the bed, the sudden movement so unexpected she stumbled and fell onto her side, grunting. She scrambled onto her back but the man was upon her in a moment, both hands grabbing her thighs and yanking them open – and before Polka could yell at him he shoved his meaty cock back inside her, bottoming out in a single rough thrust.

''Ah!'' The blonde circus girl immediately struggled, panicking as he pinned both her wrists above her head with one hand. ''Hey, stop! This isn't- Mmph!?''

Polka's eyes went wide as the man clamped a hand over her mouth, muffling her words down into incoherent hums – her back arching as the man lustfully began to thrust into her. Her nearing orgasm teased her full force and she furiously shook her head, kicking him in the hips and flailing her legs, struggling beneath the stronger man as things suddenly took a darker turn, the cock railing her no longer feeling good.

However even if she hated it, even if their casual round of sex had suddenly become rape – her body still reacted to the pleasure, her pussy still quivering from her looming orgasm. Her inner walls tightened up and seized around his shaft, the friction of his dick sliding in and out of her pussy pushing her towards climax, his dick hitting her deepest parts with skin-slapping intensity.

''Stop, I-I said stop- _Mn!_ ''

''Fuck, fuck...!'' He grunted – and with a deep groan the man roughly bottomed out inside her sex, blowing his thick load inside her.

Polka spasmed against the sheets, eyes widening and mouth opening wide as her orgasm rushed through her – her mind briefly going white from her guilty orgasm. His gushing load splattered inside her, the feeling only accentuating her unwanted climax and making her cum harder, writhing against the sheets.

''Hah, haah...'' The man pulled out. ''I want my money's worth, so just forget about that guy until I'm done.''

Polka was too busy gasping to speak, settling for a hot glare instead. However the man paid her no mind, grabbing her by the arm and roughly rolling her onto her stomach, one hand shoving her face down into the sheets and allowing him to straddle her ass – and with a groan he penetrated her tight ass, wasting no time in pounding her rear with bestial bucks of his hips.

The circus girl grasped at the bed, gripping the sheets with nail-blunting tightness as the man violated her ass, anger, shame and helplessness bringing tears to her eyes. The worst part was that it didn't even hurt – it felt _good_ as he pounded her ass, his cock sending bursts of warmth through her stomach.

She wanted to struggle, to scream and shout, but she remembered the look on her boyfriend's face when he walked in on her riding the guy currently pounding her ass – the mere thought draining her strength, shame flooding her body.

Because of that she just laid there, biting the sheet as he pumped into her asshole, waiting for him to just get it over with.

_'D-Daisuke... I'm s-sorry...'_

[END]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeh~ Bet you weren't expecting that kind of ending, huh~? What will happen to Polka and her relationship, I wonder~? WIll this have a happy ending, or will she go back to what she used to do? Who knows~


	3. ''...and catch me when I fall.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus the final part arrives~
> 
> This chapter actually now feels a touch bittersweet for me now, since between the second chapter and this chapter Mano Aloe retired (mostly due to being harassed). Tis a sad thing indeed. Still gonna write some lewds about her though; my way of honouring her character, I suppose. Already have one on the to-do list, so look forward to that.
> 
> Dreariness aside, enjoy~

Rain poured down in liberal quantities, pattering as it bounced off the pavement and nearby rooftops, so heavy that it created a thin mist over the streets.

Polka wandered down the gloomy streets alone, head down. Gone was her usual colourful attire and in its place was an old black hoodie she owned, an equally-old baseball cap over her head – the bill of the hat poking out, providing her face some measure of protection from the falling rain and covering her animal ears. Her blonde hair stood at odds with her dark attire, a cold wind ruffling it alongside her black skirt. The rain dribbled into her white trainers and soaked her bare legs, forgetting to put on some pantyhose but unwilling to go back to her apartment to get some.

Three days had passed since that night at the circus. Three days where her boyfriend hadn't replied to her texts, and she hadn't mustered the confidence to call him. Each day was spent alone in her apartment, the silence agonising as she replayed that night over and over again. Soon however she came to the realisation that if she wanted to salvage her relationship she needed to be the one to take the first step – and considering she had little else to lose, she was willing to take that risk.

''Mn...'' The fennec fox girl shuddered as a cold wind whipped her face, tipping her head down a little bit more.

A familiar pair of steps came into view, joined onto the side of a building. The bottom floor belonged to someone else whilst the top floor belonged to her boyfriend, and from experience she knew the people on the bottom floor were rough folk. The thought made her keep her footfalls quiet as she ascended the metal stairs along the side of the house, one hand grasping the wet, freezing-cold railing as she trudged up the steps – and soon found herself standing in front of the apartment door.

Polka swallowed, lifted her hand up, and knocked.

Silence.

_'Maybe he's out...'_ Polka realised, stomach sinking as she realised she mustered up all this courage for nothing.

Face falling Polka turned away – when a key entered the lock, and the door opened. Daisuke stood on the other side, meeting her startled eyes. Neither said anything and both seemed just as surprised as the other, the pouring rain the only sound to be heard, as if the rain isolated them from the rest of the city.

''...Daisuke...'' Polka slowly shifted to face him, one hand clasping at her heart. ''C... Can we talk?''

Her boyfriend looked around for a second, then nodded – opening the door wider and stepping aside. Polka whispered a soft thanks and stepped inside, politely wiping her shoes on the welcome mat. His apartment was small but on the nicer side, a narrow hallway leading into a small living room that in turn connected to the bathroom, kitchen and bedroom. With off-white walls and cream carpets it was hardly the most lavish place in the city, but for a young man trying to make his way in the world it wasn't too bad, at least in her opinion.

Swallowing Polka took off her hoodie, hanging the wet article up by the door and taking her shoes off, revealing the long-sleeved black-orange shirt she had on underneath, a star in the centre. Daisuke didn't protest the wait, simply standing nearby until she got her shoes off before finally speaking.

''So, what did you want to talk about...?'' He trailed off, quiet but firm.

Polka curled her fingers, looking aside. ''...I've left the circus.''

Her declaration hung in the air, her boyfriend's surprised expression saying all that his mouth failed to.

''...what?'' Daisuke finally got over his shock. ''Why? I thought you loved the circus?''

''I do.'' Polka barely managed to keep the tremble out of her voice, feeling the emotion bubbling up her throat. ''That's why I had to have sex with that old guy – I had to, or I'd lose my job, and I wanted to keep my dream going but I _love_ you and I know I promised that I wouldn't sleep around with guys and-!''

Emotion finally got the better of her, choking her up a bit and bringing her long-winded explanation to a stuttering close.

Daisuke took a moment to respond. ''...did the guy force himself on you?''

Polka gripped at her skirt, forcing herself to meet his eyes. ''N-Not at first. It was consensual and all that – b-but after you saw me I tried to go after you but the guy held me down and just kept doing it even though I begged him to stop, h-he just _wouldn't stop_ and I-I...''

Tears bit her eyes and Polka choked out a shameful sob, what little make-up she had on getting messy as she began to cry. Daisuke's expression softened and he closed the small distance between them, wrapping his arms around her slim shoulders and pulling her into a hug – and with a sniffle Polka gladly leaned into his embrace, burying her face into his neck and clutching onto his shirt with a vice grip.

''You should've just come and told me sooner.'' He soothed her, rubbing small circles on her back. ''I thought you were just cheating on me because of your high sex drive.''

Polka shook her head. ''I-I wouldn't do that, I care about you too much to do that, I promise...!''

Daisuke nodded, murmuring comforting words and guiding her into the living room. Polka sniffled and reluctantly untangled herself from him, sitting down on the couch and tucking her knees up to her chest. Her boyfriend disappeared into the kitchen for only a few moments before reappearing with a glass of water and some tissues, offering the former to her whilst using the latter to dab away her tears.

''T-Thanks...'' Polka smiled. ''Um... so is everything...?''

He nodded slightly. ''Mm. I forgive you; just promise me you won't sleep with other guys like that again.''

''I promise.'' The blonde fox-girl nodded rapidly, plunking her glass of water down onto the table and pulling him into a tight hug. ''I'm yours.''

Daisuke hummed lightly, hugging her back for a few long moments. The quiet rainfall seemed to distant from inside the house, making for a peaceful atmosphere as Polka let all her worries melt away, relaxing in her boyfriend's arms.

''You look a lot different without your make-up on.'' The young man commented lightly as she leaned out of his embrace, cupping her cheek.

''In a good way, or a bad way?'' Polka asked curiously.

Daisuke smiled at her, responding by leaning in and kissing her. After days of isolation Polka happily reciprocated the affection, moaning softly into her boyfriend's mouth as she held him close, dragging out the much-needed kiss for as long as she could. Burning lungs forced her back for a gasp of air but she reinitiated the kiss the moment she could, the slow smacking of their lips filling the small living room.

Slowly their kisses grew more heated. Polka moaned deeply as his hand went to her thigh, her cheeks warming up as she shifted closer – sliding herself onto her lap without breaking the kiss. Both his hands came to land on her waist but Polka didn't mind one bit, mewling into the kiss as she meshed her lips against his, arousal and love mixing together into an addictive mess in her stomach.

''Polka...'' He murmured against her lips.

Polka held his shoulders. ''Shh. I'll make it up to you. Please.''

Daisuke gave a slight nod and Polka immediately shifted back, the lithe girl sliding down his legs and onto the floor in front of him. With trembling fingers and an eager-to-please spark in her eyes the blonde fox-girl grasped his zipper and pulled it down, allowing her to snake a hand inside his pants and tug his cock out into the open, his dick slowly swelling in her hand. She helped that along, stroking his cock with quick rolls of her wrist, eager to prove her love to him.

Her boyfriend shuddered, a low groan escaping his throat. Polka brightened at the sound and leaned in, lovingly smooching the tip of his dick as she jerked him off, his cock rapidly swelling up to full hardness from her passionate ministrations. The tip throbbed against her lips and she giggled softly, parting her springy lips and licking the tip, smearing her wet saliva over the tip and getting it nice and wet.

''Mm~'' Polka cooed warmly as she traced circles around the tip, gazing up into her boyfriend's eyes as she did so.

Daisuke groaned and tipped his head back, his cock twitching against her tongue. With a light smile Polka put her lips on his dick and slowly took him inside, humming as the tip slid over her tongue and into her mouth – easing herself halfway down his length, allowing her to keep stroking the lower half of his cock off. She gave herself only a moment to get used to his girth before she began bobbing her head up-and-down his girth, slurping the top-half of his cock while she jerked him off.

Her black vest hung forwards a bit, unintentionally giving him a good view down at her modest cleavage – the feeling of his intense stare making her shiver, arousal pooling in her stomach. With an embarrassed moan Polka took her lips off his cock and started smooching the base of his dick, tilting her head to the side so she could kiss his balls too while still jacking him off, his cock twitching in her hand as she relentlessly worked her hand, pausing only long enough to make him shudder before continuing.

''Nn... Polka...'' He murmured her name in a low, husky voice.

Polka smiled up at him, kissing her way up to the tip before taking him back into her mouth, sucking on it. She released her hand and swiftly pushed her lips all the way down his shaft, deep-throating him in a single attempt and giving his cock a hard suck, the lewd slurping sound making him visibly shudder. The blonde fox-girl laid her hands on his thighs and sped up her movement, not holding back as she lustfully sucked his dick, her saliva coating his shaft in a glistening-wet sheen.

She could feel how close he was getting; his shaft throbbing strongly inside her wet mouth as she blew him. The knowledge only encouraged Polka to suck him off faster, throwing aside any sensuality in favour of pure passion, giving him the best blow-job of his life – the lewd sucking sounds flooding the apartment as she gave him head.

Soon the sensation became too much for him, and with gritted teeth Daisuke held her head – and pushed her down. '' _Nn!_ ''

Polka moaned, deep-throating him a split-second before thick ropes of cum shot straight down her throat. His cum filled her mouth and throat but she didn't swallow it all; gulping down just enough of his warm load that she could breathe but no more. And when his orgasm subsided and his grip loosened Polka leaned her head back, popping her lips off his cock and allowing her to open her mouth, showing him the cum on her mouth.

''Mm...'' She closed her mouth and audibly swallowed, giving him a sweet smile. ''Tasty~''

Daisuke blushed, eliciting a pretty giggle from Polka. With a tender smile the former circus-girl stood up, cheeks reddening as she hooked her thumbs into her black skirt and pushed it down – causing it to hit the floor with a thump. Her black underwear revealed itself and she toyed with the waistband for a moment, humming a little before she shifted close and knelt down on the couch, straddling her boyfriend.

Both her hands landed on his cheeks and she pulled him into a loving kiss, moaning when both his hands landed on her ass and groped it, his familiar touch getting her all hot and bothered. As they made out his thumbs hooked into the waistband of her underwear and Polka obliged, lifting her hips up and letting him tug her panties down to her thighs, prompting her to lift one leg and let him peel them off.

With a quick kick her underwear flew halfway across the room, leaving her bottom half naked and her pussy exposed.

''M-Mm...'' Polka shuddered when his fingers stroked her folds. ''Daisuke...''

He silenced her with another kiss, his fingers playing with her pussy almost idly. He didn't outright finger her but rather just rubbed and stroked her folds, alternating between doing little circles or up-and-down rubs. The constant stream of stimulation made her thighs buckle, an aroused sigh fleeing the half-naked fox-girl as she pushed her pelvis towards him, willingly grinding herself on his fingers.

That was until he removed his hand, grasping her hip instead and pulling her down. Polka shuddered and knew what he wanted, anticipation swelling up inside her as she grasped his hard cock and helped line him up with her pussy lips, tenderly rubbing the tip against her folds. A brief burst of unease filled her, remembering how the older guy violated her, but she had enough trust in her boyfriend to know he wouldn't be so violent with her.

Biting her lip Polka gripped his shoulder with one hand, lowered her hips – and with a whimper she impaled herself upon his dick. ''A-Ah~''

Daisuke groaned with her, laying his hands on her hips and helping pull her deeper down. She was wet with arousal, making the slow penetration near-painless as her insides were spread apart by his familiar cock, her insides conforming to the shape of his dick. Her other hand returned to his shoulder and she dug her nails in slightly, discomfort rapidly melting into raw ecstasy as his dick stuffed her full, a moan arising from her throat.

''Hah... Polka...'' He breathed, massaging her bare hips and groping her butt.

The blonde girl smiled, leaning in and kissing him full on the lips – moaning into his mouth as she tenderly began to bounce on his dick. Her hips moved in slow, sensual ways; stirring his cock around her tight insides as she got used to his cock after days of no sex. However as the tingling lust inside her pelvis grew her movements sped up, a string of moans quivering off her tongue as she willingly impaled herself upon his dick, taking him deeper and deeper with each bounce.

Soon the tip hit her deepest parts, filling her up completely. Polka moaned hotly at the amazing fullness, bucking her hips forwards more aggressively and causing his cock to rub all her good spots, including that one super-sensitive one deep inside her – the mere contact immediately making her go slack-jawed, allowing her boyfriend to take control of the kiss and dominate her mouth. She tightened round his dick in response, smiling into the messy kiss when he started rocking his hips too; gently thrusting his length into her tight hole.

''I love you~'' The blonde moaned into his mouth, slipping her arms around his shoulders. ''I love you so much~''

In response Daisuke groaned, bucking his hips up with more force. Polka buckled at the good feeling, his cock rubbing her sensitive spots and making her ride him even more feverishly; her naked hips working with more passion as she impaled herself upon him. He broke off the kiss and let out a gasp, his hands alternating between squeezing her hips and thighs or groping her ass, his fingers rough as they sunk into her soft rear.

Polka grew addicted to the sensations of him touching her, reclaiming his lips in a kiss and moaning into his mouth as she bounced faster and more wildly, his cock hitting her deepest parts over and over again. She tightened like a wet vice around him but she didn't slow down, breaking off the kiss with a gasp and leaning back instead, giving him a good view of her lower half as she took his dick inside her pussy, her lower lips wet with arousal.

''Daisuke~! Daisuke!'' Polka cried out, shivering when his hand suddenly slipped up to her ribs. ''Mm~''

She lifted her hands off his shoulders but kept bouncing on his dick, mewling as he helped pull her black vest up and over her head, throwing it aside. Left in only her socks Polka blushed, yet the slight embarrassment she felt was nowhere near enough to make her stop impaling herself on his nice cock, her moans taking on a whinier pitch as she felt her insides tighten and twist, a familiar burn racing up her body.

''Ah, ah... a-are you gonna cum...?'' Polka gasped out, flashing him a lustful smile. ''G-Go on then... cum inside, it's safe... so make a _mess_ of me~''

Her flirtatious words drew a tight groan from Daisuke, his cock throbbing inside her tight pussy as he bucked his hips up more vigorously, pounding her with lustful eagerness. Polka let him know how she felt about it, moaning loudly as their skin slapped together louder and louder, her inner walls clenching tight around his shaft. Pleasure spread through her pussy and her folds tingled, a burning need bubbling inside her – before it reached its peak.

'' _HYAA~!_ '' Polka _wailed_ with pleasure as she climaxed, throwing her head back and slamming her hips down.

Daisuke gritted his teeth, groaning through them as he blew his load – thick ropes of cum erupting inside her spasming pussy. The orgasmic feeling only heightened her climax, her wail stuttering into a low moan as she took his load, loving the feeling of getting creampied. That didn't stop her from rolling her hips though, mewling as she squeezed and milked his dick for every last spurt of cum she could get from him.

Soon her stamina left her, and with a deep moan Polka went limp in his lap – leaning up against her boyfriend for support, panting heavily. For a long minute they stayed like that, just panting and catching their breath-

-before with a grunt Daisuke pushed himself up to his feet, while still being buried balls-deep inside her.

''A-Ah~'' Polka moaned in surprise, gripping his shoulders tightly as he held her ass. ''Daisuke...?''

In response her boyfriend kissed her on the lips, muffling her cute moan. A gasp soon fled her throat as he began to thrust gently, his still-hard cock pumping into her hypersensitive pussy – each and every little movement feeling thrice as good when she was so sensitive. He clearly felt the same; grunting and groaning into her mouth as his shaft spread her tight pussy apart, the wet friction melting her mind.

After a few light thrusts he turned around, easing her down onto the couch. His cock slipped out of her pussy but she didn't have time to mourn the loss, a red flush colouring Polka's cheeks as the blonde found herself on her back. Daisuke grasped her legs and bend them at the waist, folding her like a card until her feet hung over her head – the embarrassing position taking advantage of her flexible nature.

''Geez...'' Polka breathed, but couldn't quell the arousal that simmered inside her. ''What're you waiting for~?''

With a slight smile Daisuke lined himself up with her shiny pussy, and pushed inside. Immediately the naked blonde moaned, writhing against the couch as her boyfriend quickly stuffed her full within a matter of thrusts, her dripping sex quivering from the attention. Both his hands came to rest on her calves to keep her legs pinned, allowing him to grunt and push into her slippery pussy with increasing speed – each thrust rubbing all her good spots, melting her mind.

A smile spread across her pinkish lips as he leaned down, her happy laugh muffled when he claimed her lips in a deep kiss – still pounding her wet sex the entire time. She reached up with both hands and cupped his cheeks, holding him there and letting them make out freely, enduring the amazing feeling of his dick sliding into her womanhood with increasing speed. When their lips finally broke apart a moan was quick to flee her throat, expression twisting with bliss as her boyfriend railed her.

''Hehe... y-you're being, so eager~'' Polka teased, her voice trembling from the pleasure racing through her body.

In response Daisuke pounded her more vigorously, bottoming out inside her womanhood so hard and fast that their pelvises slapped wetly together. Polka moaned loudly at that, squirming beneath her boyfriend as his cock hit her good spots with maddening ease, her mind getting all foggy with lust. Her thighs ached a bit from being bent for so long but the minor discomfort only added to her pleasure, a whining moan fleeing her lips as she reached down and nursed her clit – making her tighten sharply around his shaft.

''Mn...!'' Daisuke grunted, leaning down and mashing his lips against hers again.

Polka moaned into his mouth, holding onto him as he buried his pulsating cock inside her, his looming orgasm apparent. She couldn't wrap her legs around his waist with his hands pinning them next to her head but in that moment she didn't care, losing herself in the friction of his cock sliding into her quivering pussy. She felt her own orgasm rising up inside her, making her muscles coil tight and her lungs failing to get enough air, the burning need for release teasing her pussy with maddening intensity.

''Ah, haah~!'' Polka held onto him tight. ''Daisuke~! I- _Mm~!_ ''

His cock hit a sensitive spot inside her, the burst of white-hot pleasure pushing Polka over the limit – and with a _squeal_ the fox-girl arched her back, orgasming on his cock. She tightened like a wet vice but Daisuke kept pounding her, grunting huskily as he hit her deepest parts over and over again; before finally succumbing to her spasming insides and unloading his balls inside her; thick gushes of cum flooding her womanhood.

''M-Mm...!'' Polka curled her toes, enduring the waves of warmth that tickled her body until they passed.

With an explosive sigh Polka relaxed, a wonderful fatigue rushing through her body as her orgasm passed, leaving her in a pleasant daze. Her boyfriend clearly felt the same, pulling out of her pussy with a slow groan, releasing her legs a moment later. Without him pinning them down Polka could rest them back down on the floor, panting heavily as Daisuke sat down on the couch next to her, both of them left panting and sweating.

Mewling softly Polka shifted, leaning up against him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at that and gave her one on the forehead in response, the two of them soon just snuggling on the couch, recovering from their back-to-back orgasms.

''Hey...'' Soon, Daisuke broke the peaceful silence. ''Since you're not in the circus any more, are you still going to wear that make-up?''

Polka hummed, tucking her legs in close as she got comfy. ''...I'm not sure. Probably not all the time, since it might draw too much attention. Without me the circus will probably have to shut down in a few months.''

He ran a hand through her messy blonde hair, petting her fennec fox ears. ''You okay with that? The circus shutting down?''

''...I can't say I am.'' Polka quietly admitted, resting her cheek on his shoulder. ''But, I guess I'm just a bit disenchanted with it now. I told the director about what happened, but he didn't care. I can't work under a guy like that, y'know?''

''Mm.'' He hugged her close comfortingly.

Polka relished the closeness, a light, almost playful smile curling at her lips. ''But... if it's just you and me, I wouldn't mind dressing up and _re-enacting_ some performances with you~''

Daisuke chuckled lightly. ''I'd like that.''

The blonde giggled, nuzzling him. ''Though finding a new job will be a little tricky. Circus-girls like me aren't looked upon too highly, after all.''

''Hm...'' He hummed thoughtfully. ''What about doing something on the internet then, about the circus? Maybe be a YouTuber or something?''

Polka thought for a second – and then grinned.

''Sounds fun~!''

[END]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a fluffy end for the fluffy fox-girl~
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little mini-series, and I'll see you next time~


End file.
